Tang (Taizong)
The Tang Dynasty led by Taizong is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from DarthKyofu, danrell, and Vox Populi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Tang' (Excerpted from the full Tang civilopedia) The Tang Dynasty was an imperial dynasty that ruled over China from 618 to 907 AD. The dynasty's founder, Li Yuan, was the governor of Taiyuan and a prominent military leader; he also claimed descent from Laozi, the founder of Taoist school of thought. In 617, amid the collapse of the Sui Dynasty, Li Yuan raised his supporters in rebellion, and seized Chang'an before the end of the year. In June of 618, the last Sui emperor died, and Li Yuan subsequently had himself crowned as Emperor Gaozu of Tang. In 626, Gaozu's second son, Li Shimin, had his brothers murdered in the Xuanwu Gate coup, and subsequently deposed Gaozu and crowned himself as Emperor Taizong. Taizong begun the first major period of Tang expansion, achieving a number of victories against the Eastern Turks and the oasis states of the Tarim Basin. After the death of Emperor Gaozong in 683, a period of political intrigue begun between Gaozong's sons and his widow. Gaozong's sons, Zhongzong and Ruizong, each had brief reigns in the 680s, but Gaozong's widow - Wu Zetian - displaced both and took power in 690. Wu ruled as China's only empress regnant for 25 years, but in 705 she was deposed in a palace coup, and Zhongzong returned to power. Taizong (Excerpted from the full Tang civilopedia) Emperor Taizong, born Li Shimin in 598, was the second emperor of the Tang Dynasty. Upon taking the throne, Taizong immediately began surrounding himself with capable advisors, dismissing many of his father's chancellors and appointing his own. He made a point of welcoming and listening to criticism, seeking to differentiate himself from tyrants such as Yang of Sui. During Gaozu's reign and the late Sui period, the Eastern Turks had been a persistent threat to China; once his control was solidified, Taizong opted to go on the offensive against them, beginning his campaign with a multi-pronged attack in 629. This was a great success, and by 630 the Eastern Turks had been subjugated. Taizong's next target was Tuyuhun; early attempts to conquer them were unsuccessful, so Taizong secured an alliance with Tibet and the two empires crushed Tuyuhun between them in 635. However, after Taizong failed to send a Tang princess in marriage to Songtsan Gampo of Tibet, the Tibetans attacked the Song Prefecture of China in 638. This was only a short-lived conflict; after Taizong repelled the initial attack, he provided Songtsan with a Tang wife, and Songtsan agreed to withdraw. This freed up Taizong's resources to begin a campaign against the Western Turks, which occupied much of the remaining decade of his reign. The first western state to fall to the Tang was Karakhoja, which fell in 640; Karasahr followed in 644, and then Kucha in 648. Simultaneously, Taizong waged war at the other end of his empire, against Goguryeo; this was less successful, with the initial campaign in 644-45 ending in an ignominous Tang withdrawal. A second war against Goguryeo was similarly inconclusive, after Taizong died in the midst of it; he had been seriously ill for much of 649, probably due to alchemical pills he was taking. Upon his death, Taizong left behind a large and prosperous China, and that status would last for a century afterward. 'Dawn of Man' "Hail, Taizong of Tang, Emperor of China and Son of Heaven! Born as the second son of a regional official, you persuaded your father to rebel against the faltering Sui Dynasty, a rebellion that led to the birth of the Tang Empire. During your reign, the Tang consolidated their power, and also achieved success against many of their enemies: you subjugated Tuyuhun, the Turks, and the oasis states of the Tarim Basin, leading China to a position of great wealth and security. You also kept a firm guiding hand on the aristocracy, preventing rebellion and punishing nobles who acted dishonorably, while still taking on capable advisors and avoiding the tyrannical behavior that had beset some of your predecessors. Ultimately, you left behind a legacy of success and prosperity that would last for decades beyond your death. Emperor Taizong, your people clamor for the strength and clarity that you brought to the throne, and long to see you reclaim the glory you once held. Can you conquer your enemies and become the center of a thriving cosmopolitan trade? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Salutations! You stand in the presence of the Emperor Taizong. Men call me the Son of Heaven; it's something of a meaningless title, but I like it nonetheless." Defeat: "Pig! You will never be able to replicate that which you have destroyed." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *200 Culture. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Receive the Printing Press tech for free.}} Gold. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Gain +1 Gold from Pastures. *Receive a copy of Horses for each type of Luxury Resource you control.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now reading your woodblock prints and buying your porcelain. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon, Map & Leaderscreen Revision *''Vox Populi'': Building Icon *''danrell'': UU Model *''Robin Birner and Yannick Süß'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:China